Toby Rivalis
Toby Rivalis is one of the main heroes and the second kiddo to be introduced in Space Baton. He's a huge jerk that really loves chicken nuggets who was first shown in Episode 2. His name was attempted to be set to "Mouth-Breathing Spastic", "Toby Turner", and even "Saika Totsuka" until he set his own name. Toby uses Babble to communicate with his friends, where his username is set to EsperRaid. Toby's associated Soda element is Thermal. Personality and Traits Toby's physical appearance is a young man with long windswept blonde hair. He wears his Orange Gaming headphones 24/7 along with his Suit of Clubs shirt. Toby's room shows off his love for gaming, as well as his somewhat messy and strangely organized nature. Toby comes off to most as an asshole, when in reality he's a realist and takes things on surface value. Much of his judgmental-ness comes from his father abandoning him at a young age, causing a deep mental scar for him. He has tendencies of anger-problems, as seen during the battle with the Unruly Automaton and the texts between him and Jess. Etymology Toby's first name comes from the name Tobias, which translates from Hebrew as 'God is good', this could be done in association with Jess's name, being 'God is gracious', which are normally said in the form of prayer. Toby's first name is also in reference to Toby Fox, one of the inspirations for Soda Boy. Just like the other human characters of Space Baton, Toby's last name is attributed to a Roman God. Specifically, the Roman Goddess of Retribution and Fortune Rivalitas. Relationships MOM and DAD Toby states that he never knew his Mom, implying that she either died or didn't stay after his birth. His father however was in his life up until Toby became 10, where he disappeared for unknown reasons. Owen Rivalis Toby and his BRO Owen seem to have a well established sibling rivalry, going as far as pulling pranks on each other and stealing the other's food. Owen is also the closest thing that Toby has as a 'parent' at the current point in his life. Jess Minerva Toby shows to be somewhat abrasive towards Jess during Episode 1, but this could just be him not understanding the exact context of what is going on. Due to Toby sending her a present in the first place, it can be presumed that they are indeed very good friends. Dawn Feronia Unlike how Toby acts towards Jess, he acts nicely to Dawn. The most likely reason for this is that he has never met her in real life and only started talking to her over Babble. Gallery SUDDENTRANSITION.png|Toby's introduction page. merica.png Stats.png|Toby's stat screen. what.png sidelog.gif|Toby's Cornerback. page.png|Toby watching Jess's video message. tobisprite.png|Toby's Overworld sprite Trivia * Toby's 'pseudo-names' were chosen by mIx of the Discord chat. ** Funny enough, many of Toby's personality traits derive from mIx himself. * The reason for Toby's hallway having a Golf Putting Mat is due to him wanting a rug for the hallway. Instead of shelling out the money for one, Owen bought a cheep golf mat instead. * Toby's Suit of Clubs, when represented in the tarot is shown to be the Suit of Wands or Batons. It is associated with fire, primal instinct, determination, strength, and ambition. ** Negative aspects of the Suit of Wands is impulsiveness, egotistical behavior, and a feeling of meaninglessness. All things that Toby feels. * Toby's birthday of July 17th is comprised of the numbers (7 17) that can be multiplied into 119. 119 is in reference to November 9th, the day Space Baton started. Category:Space Baton Category:Character